Unexpected Fate
by Blackroses191191
Summary: Lilly Luna Potter expects just another boring year at Hogwarts, well as boring as Hogwarts ever is, but that all changes when she meets him... ON HIATUS (may eventually pick up again)
1. Chapter 1

_hey everyone, I'm sure you probably all think I have died. I am still alive only i have had writers block for quite a while. I was going through my hard drive deleting some things and came across this. I have just edited some of the content and the edits don't change the story in anyway. I am going to edit the other chapters and hopefully start writing this again. I should have the next new chapter of the series out by the 30th (hopefully). R&R please, i am glad of constructive criticism. _

I am Lilly Luna Potter, and you could say I have a lot to live up Mum was the captain of the Holyhead Harpies (the only all female Quidditch team), add that to the fact that my Dad was one of the youngest Quidditch players in over a centuary. Due to this I have come to the conclusion that I have a lot to live up to, and this only is only analyisng sport.

My Dad as you probably know is the head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. He also defeated the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldermort. I have been known under many different names including, Harry Potter's daughter, James and Al's little sister, and because of this a lot is expected of me.

I am currently standing on the bustling platform nine and three-quarters. I was leaving for my seventh and last year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little did I know the adventures I would have in the comming year.

"Bye Mum." I said simply with a small grin on my face. "I will write!" I told her with such conviction in my voice even I believed it. She just raised her eyebrows knowing that the odds of me actually writing were very low. Well unless I needed help, with something which is very rare.

"I know you won't write, but I do expect you home for Christmas!" She told me an accepting smile on her face, i was slightly upset at this, as it would be my last year at Hogwarts I would not be able to stay over at Christmas again. "and when you do come I want to hear more about your school term than I did last year! Work, Work and more work! You need to live a little!" as my Mum gave me this advice I knew I wouldn't take, well unless forced which is pretty difficult when you are at leat three hundred miles away. I just nodded along however knowing my Mum would be offended if I didn't. I hugged her and moved to say goodbye to my Dad.

"You know I am happy you don't have stories other than work on one level. At least you don't have the stories me and your Mum have. But one story without work would be nice." he whispered into my ear while I was hugging him. It wasn't often Dad gave me advice. So I knew when he offered it not to ignore it. I nodded after he let me go.

"Hey will you say bye to the guys for me. Although they annoy me to no end, I still love them." both of my parents smiled as I looked over my shoulder walking to the e ver gleaming Hogwarts Express. I boarded the train off to another year at Hogwarts. Only this year I would be Head Girl so got my own dorm and common room, well it was with the Head Boy who had apparently not been picked yet, for reasons beyond my extensive comprehension.

When we arrived I sat down at my house table. Alone. Well apart from the family members that were left. There was Molly and Lucy. Who were twins in my year, that was about it. But I was always the quiet family member so I didn't fit in that well. I was a little like Percy only I did get involed within the family life and didn't shut myself up in my bedroom over summer.

After the feast I entered my new common room, and suddenly became a little confused. There was someone sitting watching the flames of the fire in the grate. But no one else was supposed to be in here.

"hi?" I asked I could hear the nervousness in my voice. "Who are you?" I asked trying not to offend the person but not knowing how I could be tactful enough not to.

"Hello Ginny what are you doing in here?" I have heard that I look a lot like my Mum before, but have never been mistaken for her.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Potter" I said trying not to be offended at the fact he thought I was my Mum, I didn't look that old did I?

His eyes went wide and he started apologising.

"But I thought Harry didn't have any relatives left?" he said and turned to look at me. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" I asked him, suddenly worried for the welfare of my family.

"I'm Cedric Diggory."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am still not happy with the ending of this chapter, but it doesn't seem to have a natural ending like the 1st one does._

I looked at the young man sitting before my eyes. Blinked then looked at him again this time I sat down next to him, I had heard of him. Of course, I had who hadn't? Cedric Diggory had died; he was one of the first people killed because of Voldermort's return. I knew he was dead, but here he was sitting next to me as if nothing had ever happened. It hurt my head to think about it, I just couldn't make sense of it; Cedric was dead, that I was sure of. But here he was breathing.

"H-h-h-how? Why?" I asked him, my mind was a jumbled mess. Suddenly I was extremely grateful to have inherited my namesake's intelligence well my Grandmother's Luna as awesome as she is personally I am glad that I do not have her way of looking at things.

"What?" The hansome dark haired young man asked me, "I just woke up, and I was here. The last thing I remember is a blast of green light surrounding me." I looked at him carefully. He didn't seem to have a scar like dad did, so that proved he was apparently dead, I know my dad survived the killing curse twice but he didn't up years later alive.

"Maybe we should speak to Professor McGonagall," I said with such a strong conviction that I convinced even myself of the headmisstress' need to be invovled.

"Why?" Cedric asked me, his face giving off the light that he had not really understood my intentions.

"I don't think I am exactly the best person to tell you. Maybe you should stay here." I began nervously my mind going from one train of thought to another almost instantaneously, "Yes, that sounds better. You just stay here and I will go get McGonagall." with those final words, I ran.

I ran swiftly, I had to, I simply didn't know what else to do. It wasn't as if this was a regular occurrence, even in Hogwarts people don't just spring up from the dead. Ever! Rejuvenation shouldn't happen it isn't normal.

I looked up from my thoughts and realized that I was at the Stone gargoyle behind which is Professor McGonagall's study. I gave it the password, Dumbledore, and continued into the study. I didn't bother to knock, I was in too much shock to remember to be polite and show my manners. The Headmistress looked at me surprise evident in her eyes, as I just stood in her doorway gasping for breath.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, sounded slightly annoyed at my entrance. I put up my index finger, as my lungs tried desperately to get breath back in my body. Luckily this bought some time before I had to tell the Professor what had occurred.

"Professor McGonagall," I began, "There I something, er well, someone I think you should see." I finished, praying with my total existence that she would oblige.

"What, sorry, who is that Miss Potter?" she inquired as her glasses slid to the tip of her nose and she gave me a look that would have been almost menacing had she not included a small smile. Fortunately, my title of Head Girl meant that most teachers would trust me more, especially with something this, sensitive.

"Come with me." I ordered her my voice stern. I could tell she didn't like that, as her eyebrows raised and her lips formed a tight line. So I thought I should add something. "Please Professor, honestly you will not believe me if I merely tell you." I said my voice now pleading with the woman in front of me.

"Fine," McGonagall said, "but if this turns out to be something stupid that does not need my immediate attention then I will strip you of your Head Girl badge." I nodded impatiently, knowing that this indeed was very pressing. To say I was surprised, afraid, or shocked was an understatement, I was all of these and more this situation was had brought about a great deal of emotion in me.

I took the Professor back the way I came; as we walked, she became evidently less and less impressed. Professor McGonagall was clearly loosing her patience with me and the situation that I had been so stressing of. We soon arrived at the portrait that resided just outside of my new dorm.

"Professor, I know you are not happy with me at the moment, but please trust me, this is really important." I said, "Plus I want to make sure that I am not hallucinating." I added the last bit as an afterthought, one at which the Professor really didn't look impressed quite the opposite in fact.

I opened the door apprehensively and saw him pacing across the rug in front of the glowing hearth. I wanted to laugh; I didn't think people actually paced back and forth like that. I turned to look at the Professor's reaction, but was regrettably shocked to discover that she was no longer standing as she had been previously, but laying on the florr in a dead faint. I attempted to lift her up, but being a rather petite girl for my age I couldn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked my voice traveling into the warm common room, "Um, Cedric?" Cedric turned to face me, as I continued nervously, "I was just wondering would you mind helping me move Professor McGonagall onto the sofa?" he looked down at the professor and nodded quickly. He easily picked up the Headmistress's unconscious form, his burly figure most likely helping and carried her to the plush sofa in the room.

"What happened to her?" he asked me sounding his tone slightly annoyed. I honestly didn't know how to answer or what to say.

"Well..." I began my courage gathering, just as I had developed enough the courage to tell him the Headmistress woke up.

"You- but-" the Professor stammered her eyes widening, she was evidently seeing the same thing I was. "It's not possible." she said, reaching out a wrinkled hand to lightly poke Cedric, as if to make sure he was completely solid. He then became a bit frightened, but then again who wouldn't have been?

"What's not possible?" he questioned, his voice far less confident then it had been when we first met. The Professor, who was still laying down looked at a loss for words. It appeared that I would have to explain the reason for our surprise to Cedric after all.

"Ok... well you may want to sit down to hear this." I told him, as I tried to keep my tone light and care free, as to calm his obviously jittering nerves. Cedric sat down in an overstuffed plush chair which was placed in the corner of the room, and I sat on the floor next to the chair he was occupying faceing him. I stared at Cedric for some time he was quite the handsome young man he had chiseled features and rare bright grey eyes. "No Lily," I thought silently to myself, "It's wrong to think that, he is dead and on top of that he is older than my dad." I shook my head brushing away the thoughts of his looks, and finally I made eye contact with him.

"Do you remember that blinding green light you said that you saw?" I asked him tactfully, trying not to alarm him which is difficlut considering the topic of this conversation. "Well it was a curse, and a nasty one at that."

"What do you mean a curse," Cedric asked, "there is only one curse that I know of that emits green light, and that is impossible." Cedric looked at me his expression one of fear. I nodded my head, It was impossible... for him to be alive...it was all impossible

"I know, but here you are. Sitting ALIVE, in an armchair right next to me." I said, not knowing what else to say. "How do you comfort someone who is supposed to be dead?" I thought worriedly to myself. The young man nodded, before Professor McGonagall looked at the both of us.

"It looks like we have our Head Boy," She began hesitantly but started regaining her briskness promptly, "I was having trouble choosing this year, but I suppose I should reinstate you well give you the postision that you were going to be offered, that is if you would like the position" she announced still sounding a little faint. Cedric replied with a short nod "Perhaps we should talk to the head of the Auror Office and see what he has to is good with strange occurances, infact he seems to go hand in hand with them" Cedric nodded again, his head clearly full of thick worries.

"Ok, if you are Lilly Potter, and you look just like Ginny Weasley. Are you their daughter? As in Harry and Ginny's?" he asked undoubtedly not only attempting to find his bearing but his year. No doubt wondering how much has happened in the world, how much he had missed. I nodded my head solemnly. "Wow that means I must have been out... for at least 20 or so years!" he said clearly surprised. I yet again nodded in response, I just didn't know what else to do.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Diggory Please stop dawdling and hurry up!" the headmistress berated us clearly stressed, as she motioned for us to follow her.

"Some things just don't change!" Cedric whispered quietly to me, I nearly cracked my rib while attempting not to laugh at Cedric's crack on McGonagall, which was a first for me.


	3. Chapter 3

When we returned to Professor McGonagall's office, a look of confusion came over Cedric's face, "I guess some things have to change." He muttered wearily, I gave him a look of sympathy. It must have been a shock, everything happening all at once, well finding out all that had happend at once.

Professor McGonagall threw a handful of a dusty black powder into the blazing fire, before a face appeared and McGonagall had a very rapid conversation with someone. McGonagall spoke quickly and with a fierce tongue, in a way that I couldn't understand. A few brief minutes after the swift conversation, my dad appeared in the grate. Apparently, he could understand the professor quite well.

"Dad, I suppose I didn't need to write after all." I said happily. "However, as the term has just begun I really haven't gotten a story for you, aside from meeting the gentleman standing beside me." I told him sarcasm dripping from my every word, remembering the words my dad had spoken to me on the platform. Now I know in truth that my father isn't frightened easily, dueling with Voldermort countless times must of stripped him of that.

My Father was Harry Potter, who may of left the fight nursing wounds or his pride, but I had never seen him go so pale with shock as he did when he saw Cedric Diggory standing before him.

"H-H- what?" my father stuttered, clearly unaware of how to address the situation, his face, however said more than he could.

"Hello," Cedric murmured, his expression suggesting a slight awkwardness. The great Harry Potter just stared at the young man, stuck for words. His bright green eyes looked as is they would fall out of their sockets, before this could happen his hand went to his forehead and my father looked a little faint.

"Do you mind if I have a drink Minerva?" my dad asked addressing Professor McGonagall, he didn't wait for a reply, but summoned a house elf from the kitchens and requested a bottle of fire whiskey. The Elf immediately obliged and apparated back, barely a minute later with the requested alcohol and a glass. The dark haired man, poured a bit of the whiskey into the small glass, and promptly handed it to McGonagall before he began drinking from the bottle.

"Why don't we sit down?" I asked in an attempt to ease the tension that seemed to be radiating from the group. Everyone nodded in agreement, The Professor moved to take her rightful place behind her yew desk. My father however took the plush seat facing her. The seat to the left of my father became the only remaining seat in the perimeter of the desk.

"You should sit down," I told Cedric, my tone light and kind sounding, he though gave me a look that I'm sure was meant to question my sanity.

"No, you are a lady, therefore it would be rude of me to take the seat," I was about to object when Cedric continued, "Besides Lily, out of the four of us I am the lone person who has yet to pale at the sight of someone today." When Cedric finished a miniscule smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, while he gradually pushed me gently towards the plush red chair. I nodded in defeat, as I reluctantly took my place in the chair.

"Thank You," I said meekly, feeling as though everybody's eyes were upon me, which they almost certainly were.

"Ok, now that we are all settled let us get down to business." the headmistress said, her normality returning to her, apparently caused by the stiff drink she had earlier consumed. "We have to discuss how this, incident has occurred," she said to no one in particular, without mentioning what we were actually discussing. Most likely, she assumed that if she actually uttered today's goings-ons then she would quickly loose her grip onto reality. My Father and I nodded slowly in agreement, he looking as if he once again felt like a student, the only difference being he still had a half diminished bottle of fire whiskey residing comfortably in his hand.

"Is he a ghost?" my Dad asked suddenly, looking for an explanation, the headmistress just shook her head.

"I touched him earlier, he seemed pretty solid." her thin eyebrows furrowed inward. "Maybe he is a poltergeist.," she suggested her mind searching for any way to explain what had happened.

"No," I answered with such conviction her eyebrows seemed to become suddenly lost in her greying hairline. "A Poltergeist is a ghost that manifests itself by noises and the creation of disorder, thus he cannot be a Poltergeist" I said loudly, I had known this from the time when my brother James told me about Peeves, I researched them, and I had remembered the fact from that moment on. It truly is amazing with that definition that Peeves is still here.

"Hmm... A vampire? Or Zombie" was the next suggestion. From there suggestions flew wild at the reasoning of Cedric's appearance, and each time a reason was summoned on why it couldn't be fact. After about two hours, Cedric sat down on the cold stone floor, and began leaning on my chair. His body heat radiated onto my leg which brought about inappropriate thoughts again into my mind. I then decided to speak up in Cedric's defence.

"Why can't we just accept that he is alive?" I asked the two people who had the most control over me apprehensively. Both of the adults looked at me their expressions ones of surprise I smiled meekly, "Everything we have suggested implies he is still dead. Maybe he is alive and that is all there is too it." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Miss Potter, people, animals, things don't just come back to life!" the headmistress informed gazing at me through her wire-rimmed spectacles as though I was an imbecile. I felt my intelligence level drop when I met her stare nervously, that was until Cedric finally spoke.

"She could be right. I may have- I may be here" Cedric said, obviously having difficulty saying that he was in all known terms dead, "But us discussing what I am or am not isn't going to help the situation." He placed his hand on top of mine for a brief moment, and I felt electricity run through my fingers; this made me feel slightly better. I looked towards him and when our eyes made contact, I smiled momentarily.

"Cedric, surely you wish to know as much as we do." My dad exclaimed clearly not believing what was just said. Cedric just nodded his head.

"Maybe this isn't going to determine why I am here, maybe we have to work that out as we go along." He said as though life had just made sense to him. We all sat in complete silence for a long while.

"Ok as you wish, you will be enrolled back in Hogwarts, and expected to attend all exams and classes." My father said, he appeared relieved of his fright, most likely that might have something to do with the large amount of alcohol working his way through his system. "We will have to discuss where you shall stay during the holidays and such but we will see what we can do. I will also have a word with the head of the Department of Mysteries, perhaps they will know something I don't"

"Go to your dormitory and I will announce to the school that Cedric is head boy in the morning." The Headmistress informed us still clearly shaken. "I will also inform the school not to harass him as will probably be the case."

"Goodnight Professor, Harry." Cedric said, calling my father by his first name had taken me aback slightly, but it was then I remembered that they had attended school together, and that thought shocked me even more.

"Night. Dad I will see you at Christmas!" I said almost cheerfully, and left the room after hugging my dad as if for dear life, and he patted me on the back in response trying to comfort me as best he could.

Cedric and I walked back to our common room in silence. We were not comfortable with each other or the situation. The silence was beginning to get to me though. I had a feeling I should be able to trust Cedric with everything I had never trusted with anyone before, and I didn't want to believe my instinct was correct. I then recalled something that my dad always told me, "To follow my instinct" he only thought that because when he was my age, his was usually right.

"How long ago did Dumbledore die?" Cedric asked, apparently the young wizard was irritated by the deafening silence as well.

"About 29 years ago. According to the stories I have heard he died two years after the Triwizard tournament" I informed him quietly, we both knew that by the Triwizard tournament I meant his death but neither of us spoke of it.

"Wow that is a long time. Do you know what happened between then and now?" he asked me, eyes filled with worry and wonder. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of the question, but I didn't answer. It was, in my opinion, more pleasant to not have to explain the ins and outs of the war before bed.

"I know most things anyway, but sometimes it is better to not know. Let me say that Voldermort was defeated and leave it at that." I explained. I didn't want to talk about the war. My dad never told us everything that happened that night. He didn't want to "re-live it." I had heard it from everybody's point of view except him. I was content though, to not know it from my dad's point of view, at least for now.I expect he will tel lus at some point.

Cedric looked at me, questions amplifying to create a burning gaze from his eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to ask so many things, I smiled shyly at him, as I watched him just as shyly from beneath my eyelashes, "Can we do questions and answers on Friday?" I asked him, before telling the portrait the password and walking into the common room that we now shared as Head Boy and Girl.

"Why?" he queried, I looked at him, not wanting to take my eyes off him, I almost felt like I couldn't.

"I have a feeling you will be asking me questions all night. In addition, although I do not mind answering them, I am afraid I would not be very good company tomorrow as we have to awaken early and attend lessons, and honestly that is not something that I wish to after being deprived of my sleep. Tomorrow is Friday anyways and I am sure you can wait until then." I replied extensively, to his single syllable question.

Cedric nodded his head, yet he still appeared unsure, "I'm going to bed now, Sleep well Cedric Diggory." With those small words of goodbye, I left the small common room, and entered my cosy bedroom. Within the room was a four-poster bed that seemed nearly identical to the one that I had occupied in Gryffindor tower, a bureau that did not yet have anything residing in it, and another door that I assumed led to some sort of a bathroom. The most important part of the room however was my trunk, which was practically creaking from the effort of withholding everything I had packed.

The next morning I awoke early and wandered down to the common room to find Cedric nowhere to be found, "Where is he," I though to myself before shrugging off the question and heading off to breakfast.

When I arrived in the brightly lit Great Hall, I found most of the students had already found their way to breakfast this morning. I looked around curiously, before I took my seat. Just as I was about to pour, a glass of pumpkin juice Professor McGonagall stood.

"Students, if I may have your attention," The older witch began her wand rising to her throat as her voice suddenly amplified, "As you all know Lily Potter is our Head Girl, however I would like to announce our Head Boy," she continued, as a flurry of whispers flooded the Great Hall, "This years Head Boy will be Cedric Diggory," The Professor finished as almost every student in the room gasped simultaneously.

"Mr. Diggory, if you could please stand." Professor McGonagall said politely towards the Hufflepuff table where he was ducked over his food, eating quietly. Cedric obliged and stood, to the great pleasure of all the girls in a ten-kilometre radius that could all see his gorgeous face quite clearly. Cedric smiled and sat down to continue his meal.

"You all know I am sure what happened nearly thirty years ago, but I ask that you shall not request Cedric to remember any horrifying details. That is to say, do not under any circumstances ask him about his, death." McGonagall finished her speech with an apologetic smile in Cedric's direction before resuming her seat.

The rest of the day came without much incident, in every class I shared with Cedric odd stares where sent his way all throughout the period, and as he learned the names of his peers Cedric gradually became an even more popular subject of conversation than he already was.

During the half hour free period I had after lunch, I worked hard to finish every last assignment that was given out as homework, knowing fair well that there would be no time to do such things later that evening. Unfortunately for me the teachers seemed to layer on the homework as if they where making up for all of the assignments they could have given over summer break. I finished right before my next class began, which ran normally as did the one after it.

Potions, today, was the last class I had which was fortunate as it was my favourite. I loved the idea of mixing things to create something that could help someone else or even ruin them, the possibilities where endless. I finished my potion last as usual, but also as usual, it was the best. I smirked as I headed off to dinner, knowing fair well that not even my father had done as well as I had in potions. Not that it was difficult to be better than him in potions, it just made me feel good about the fact that I wa better than my dad at something.

When dinner ceased, Cedric cornered me, just outside the great hall, causing a great group of third year girls to giggle uncontrollably. I waved them on and drew my attention back to Cedric.

"It's time," Cedric whispered his hazel eyes flashing with excitement I nodded simply in response. Cedric gripped my hand tightly, which caused a swarm of vicious butterflies to flock my feeble stomach. Together, our hands intertwined we dashed to the common room, Cedric practically dragging me along.


	4. Chapter 4

" I understand, you're curious and want all of your questions answered, however I do need to change," I said sassily, before marching back to my room, ignoring Cedric's feeble protests.

With knowledge of how long we would be awake, discussing all of Cedric's queries I wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

I arrived in my room to find my four-poster bed made up, awaiting my arrival. The scarlet curtains lining the bed shimmered, giving me the idea that the curtains changed colour depending on the house of the head girl.

The room was tidy, and my trunk was placed well, on top of the scarlet duvet. I climbed one leg at a time to the top of the bed and searched through my trunk for my pajamas, consisting of a pair of James's boxers and a t-shirt courtesy of Albus.

I slipped on my pajamas, before placing my trunk in front of my bed to be unpacked later. Ripping the duvet from my bed, I began my way down to the common room, the spiral staircase of the tower seeming endless.

When I entered the common room, I found Cedric staring pointlessly into the fire, his mind no doubt deep in thought. "Hello," I said quietly, in an attempt to announce my present.

"Hey," Cedric said in reply, a melancholy smile tugging at his lips, "Shall we begin?" he asked suddenly, his usual charming face breaking through, I nodded in agreement and we sat calmly on the plush couch that resided in the middle of the room.

Obviously, by his expression, Cedric was still mulling over where he should begin, "Err, are you an only child?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I chuckled, he must be wondering more about my parents.

"No, I have two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus." I stated, smiling at Cedric's baffled expression, "Yes Albus's middle name is after Professor Snape. Snape was one of few that sacrificed practically everything for the war." I said a small smile forming on my face at Cedric's complete bewilderment.

"War?" Cedric asked, his expression questioning my sanity.

"At the end of the tournament Voldemort was brought back to life. The cup was a portkey and you and dad gripped the cup at the same time, transporting the both of you to the graveyard. They killed you, and intended to do the same to my dad, but he escaped, taking you with him." I spoke the last sentence lightly; weary of the fact that telling someone of their death might send them to hysterics.

"I can remember a beefy man carrying a bundle, a voice spoke 'kill the spare', and the next thing I know I'm back here with you." I nodded, my father had told me something similar. "This might seem silly, however what was the outcome of the war, per say, who won?" Cedric asked his voice tight.

"I don't find that a silly question, Voldemort lost. It took a year, however he was eventually destroyed," I said in quick response.

"A whole year!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yes, the trio found it quite complicated. The trio being my dad- Harry Potter- and my aunt and uncle- Hermione and Ron Weasley." I said, as Cedric nodded dismissively before clenching his nose,

"How could it have taken a year? They could have just approached him and shot a killing curse his way, finishing the job."

"It wasn't that simple, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" I asked Cedric calmly, ignoring his impatience, Cedric shook his head no and I continued, "A Horcrux is a piece of dark magic that splits one's soul into pieces, Voldemort was a master at this, he in fact split his soul into seven pieces." I said, and began to continue before I was interrupted by Cedric once again, "How exactly are these things made?" I glared at him, "The only thing that splits the soul is murder, and after splitting the soul the piece must be hidden in an inanimate object to keep it safe."

Cedric was still not satisfied with my brief description, and egged me on for a more detailed description, "Why does it matter if his soul was split?" Cedric asked curiously, "When one splits his soul he becomes immortal, each Horcrux must be destroyed before he can truly die. There are few things that can destroy a Horcrux; each of them has very few antidotes. My dad became a Horcrux the day his parents died. Each Horcrux had to be located and destroyed." I finished with a sigh, and Cedric looked disgusted.

"Okay," he began wearily, "What where the after effects of the war?" he asked nervously, clearly wishing to talk about cheerier things.

"Err, well Hogwarts was repaired, which took from the end of the war to the next school year. As a result those in their seventh year where excused from NEWTs, and most ended up becoming what they wanted. For example my dad, had no newts, but then again he defeated Voldemort." I said, knowing clear well that that was not the information Cedric was searching for. Not many notable events occurred after the war, the wizard world was mostly in repair, countless funerals occurred along with the rebuilding of many small communities.

"So if Harry is the head auror what happened to the rest of the Weasleys?"Cedric asked, his face full of intrigue. I grinned at his inquisitiveness, before moving to the edge of the couch and curling up to avoid being in Cedric's way, as he moved his legs along the length of the couch. Cedric suddenly took hold of my calves and pulled them into his lap, apparently well knowing what I was doing. I glanced at him questioningly; while he simply smiled and indicated me to continue.

"Well Molly Weasley, is still trying to feed everyone up, and has decided her children cannot cook well enough for themselves so she insists on a big family meal every week except when the children are there, then everyone has to alternate days as there are so many of us. Arthur Weasley is now retired but became head of the misuse of Muggle artifacts department and is still tinkering with all things Muggle. Uncle Bill, the oldest of the children, now has a desk job at Gringotts, for the school holidays but is sent here, there and everywhere with Fleur, who he married after meeting her at work, to break curses." After saying this, I gazed up at the ceiling to remember who was next.

"Uncle Charlie is still working with Dragons and is yet to ebot but gave up the job when he realized he was starting to grey from the stress of running the entire wizarding world. Uncle George owns a joke shop called Weasley Wizard Wheeze's and is married to Angelina Johnstone. Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione; most people said they had expected this for a while even at school when they were constantly arguing. Uncle Ron works as an auror and Aunt Hermione now works in law and is still trying to get fairer conditions for house elves. In addition, my mum was a chaser and the captain of Holyhead Harpies team. She then stopped playing and now writes in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. That's everyone that you would have known"

"Bill married Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour? The half Veela?" Cedric asked sounding surprised. I nodded my head he looked like he didn't believe me but when he saw there was no hint of a smile on my face, he took me seriously. "You didn't tell me what Fred does." I looked towards him with a very sad smile on my face.

"Well, I never met Uncle Fred, he was murdered in the war, apparently he died with a smile on his face. I'm pretty sure that's how my family survived the tragedy." I told him softly holding back sobs as I pictured my uncle George's face whenever Fred was brought up. When Cedric saw the emotion on my face he opened his arms up offering me a hug. I moved and leant on him stealing his strength to calm down so I didn't break down in tears. Once I calmed down I didn't want to move due to being so comfortable and slightly warmer than I had been before. "Next question?" I asked him nicely trying to change subjects.

"How many cousins do you have?" these questions seem to be getting more personal by the second, but then again he didn't really know anything.

"Well there is Uncle Bill's three, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy has two Molly and Lucy. George has Fred, and Roxanne. Uncle Ron has Rose and Hugo. In addition, there are us three. Plus Teddy."

"Wow big family not that i am entirely surprised. And who is Teddy?"

"Teddy was Remus and Tonks Lupin's child. He is my God brother" I informed him still being held in his arms. I started to get a little sleepy due to the comforting embrace, as I thought this Cedric yawned. "Any more questions?" I asked him politely.

"Do you know anything about my parents?" he whispered sounding very sleepy. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing a thing about them. I closed my eyes giving in to their heaviness.


	5. Chapter 5

When my consciousness returned, the feeling of being enveloped in warmth made me smile. Beneath my ear, I could hear a heartbeat, if I concentrated, I could feel my head rising and lowering in rhythm with someone's breathing. This instantly put me on guard. I thought to the night before and realized I had not gone to my own bed.

"Good morning Lilly" I heard someone's muffled voice mutter from below me.

"Morning" I said just as quietly it seemed like neither of us wanted to disturb the peaceful morning. I moved slightly within the blanket, which was covering him as well and looked at him. He had a small smile on his handsome face. "Hi"

"How did you sleep?" he asked me, that was when I realized that his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Well thanks, you?" I replied nicely snuggling slightly closer to him, trying to steal some more of his warmth.

"Better than normal." Was the reply I received, I wiggled slightly not being able to stay still much longer. I was a little upset about that but I knew I had some work to do and had to write to my brothers or next time I saw them they would be fairly annoyed at me and an annoyed James or Al is bad enough but both of them would team up against me if I didn't write soon.

"I have to get up soon" I was subdued when I realized this. I didn't want to move but I had too much to do.

"It's ok. I will too. I have Quidditch tryouts soon and I should probably buy a new broom for them." I nodded my head in agreement. Brooms had gotten a lot quicker since my dad was in school, well according to him. "Any suggestions?"

"No, I don't fly. I could write to my mum for you, and you can borrow my broom until you have purchased your own." I suggested tactfully keeping out the fact that I can't fly.

"That would be nice of you." He stated, it didn't matter much to me, it would just stop the broom I brought with me from collecting dust. Then again Ced didn't know that. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to get up." I whispered once again after a few minutes of silence. He just held me slightly tighter.

"In a few minutes" he murmured just as I was about to protest he continued. "Its comfortable and warm here I just don't want to move." This thought made me smile I agreed whole-heartedly. I only felt like this when I woke up with one of my brothers after having a nightmare, and then they always ruined it by tickling me when they grew bored or realized I was awake.

"I must agree it is nice." I paused for a minute and then continued, "However, I have things to do now, like writing that letter to my mum for you." I said with a small smile. With that, I regretfully stood up and went into my dormitory.

Once I got into my dormitory, I saw a owl waiting on my bed for me.

Dear Lilly,

I thought you might want to know before the rest of the family, Victoire is pregnant. We don't know when she is due yet but she is already looking forward to the baby being born. We were talking and decided that as she is due after your 17th birthday we decided to ask you to be its Godmother of course that is only if you wish it.

Your favorite God brother

Teddy

I instantly wrote a letter to him informing him of how happy I was that he wanted me as his child's Godmother. I then wrote to my mum asking her about which broom would be best for a seeker, I forgot to include the fact that it wasn't for me, but I think she would assume that anyway.

My darling brother Al,

I hope I find you in good health, and a good mood, I know that you wanted me to write to you but I haven't really had anything to write. I am wondering if you have told mum and dad yet? I know that you want me to enjoy what life I have left at school and this year seems to be the most promising yet, even without you two guys for a whole year yet again. I need some advice on a broom, I know that you know what brooms are best for someone who plays in certain positions, and build ect. Dad can tell you more about him so just ask about the new Hogwarts student. Dad will know which one you mean.

Hope to see you soon!

Your lovely little sister

Lilly.

James' and mum's held pretty much the same format as Albus's only without the question about Al telling Mum and dad. When I walked back though the common room I saw Cedric still lying on the sofa wrapped up in my duvet.

"Ced, I know that blanket is warm but I do expect it back tonight!" I said with a small smile on my face. Before I met Cedric, I didn't smile a lot but now it's all I seem to do.

"Fine!" he said with a small pout. That would have changed my decision but growing up with two older brothers stops that working as well.

"I'm going to send my letters, I will see you later." I told him, I was about to walk out of the portrait when Ced shouted me.

"Lilly." I looked over my shoulder. "Can you get me your broom, please, I would like to get used to it." I rolled my eyes theatrically put my letters down and walked back upstairs.

Once I had completed this task, I walked to the Owlery. The weather was warm but you could see rain waiting to fall upon the grounds and soak anyone who dared to venture out.

The grounds seemed to be full of students who were apprehensively standing in sheltered areas waiting for the rain yet trying to enjoy what little sun we receive yearly at Hogwarts. Once I got to the Owlery, I looked over the grounds for a few minutes.

It always looks better from this angle then again that's most likely because I don't see the grounds from this angle often and so I appreciate it more. Once I had finished admiring the grounds I picked out three school birds, one for both of my brothers as they were currently living together, luckily as they grew up they stopped arguing as much. One was for Teddy and Victoire concerning my Godchild, and the last one was for mum, and technically dad, as he will most likely read it over her shoulder.

Once all the owls had left my sight I walked back up to school. Once I reached the entrance hall I saw Cedric surrounded by a gaggle of girls who all seemed to want his entire attention. Within them, I saw both Molly and Lucy, I gained their attention, however once they saw it was me they rolled their eyes and continue to try and gain Cedric's attention.

I pushed my way into the group and noticed Cedric appeared to be looking for an exit quite desperately.

"Lilly, lets go flying!" I shook my head, eager to escape the mass of girls with him, however my favourite cousins decided to interrupt our escape.

"Lilly can't fly!" they informed the group. The gaggle of girls, who had earlier been surrounding Cedric, burst out giggling before starting to taunt me.

"Lilly Potter can't even fly!"

"She must be adopted, I mean have you seen the rest of the family on brooms."

These insults continued. I was slightly used to them, when people talked about flying and my lack of ability those that don't like me would use it as an excuse to harass me.

To be honest though it is the only time that they can pick on me, I am apparently the cleverest witch in our year. However, the fact that it was my cousins initiating the attack hurt me more than any of the insults thrown. I turned and ran to the bleachers surrounding the Quidditch pitch.

A while later Cedric sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes on me trying to guess how I was feeling.

"How are you?" when he asked this I knew this wasn't what he was asking he was really asking whether I was okay after the girls earlier.

"I'm okay now. I got used to it last year." I saw him nodding his head from the corner of my eye. I hadn't looked at him yet; I knew I had tear tracks running down my face.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I smiled serenely. I knew that it wouldn't help; mum dad and my brothers all tried yet were unsuccessful.

"I don't think it will work. But you can try if you wish." I replied my voice semi-hopeful. I knew that he wouldn't be able to help but if he wanted to try that, it was on his own head.

"By the way, I don't think I thanked you earlier for helping me escape the giggling gaggle of girls." Cedric said, his tongue twisting as he uttered the last four words.

"It wasn't a problem." I said quietly, before we fell into a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am posting this earlier than I expected and I will hopefully be updating again by the end of next week as I have to attend a music festival my boyfriend is playing in. Read and review, i love hearing from everyone. Hope you enjoy this! **

A week past uneventfully. Molly and Lucy apologised to me for thier behavior and I accpeted. In a family as large as ours we were never all going to agree on everything all the time. Besides I had a feeling they were slightly jealous of the friendship that I had with Cedric, and rather than upset family ties and just left it knowing they would either stop being jealous, or become friends with him themselves.

I was eating my breakfast on Friday when I recived two owls. I could instantly geuss who had written to me and smiled into the goblet I was currently drinking out of. I relieved the owls of thier combined three letters and they flew off instantly clearly not expecting an immideate reply. I looked at the emptying hall around me and decided to read the letters later. I finished my drink and looked longingly at the rest of the food on the table. I had to admit it although Uncle Ron was only an Uncle I have inherited his insatiable appattite. I quickly picked up and apple and started eating it while walking to my first class of the day.

While I was en-route to my first class which happened to be Transfiguration when I was pulled into an empty classroom quite unexpectedly. I looked around quickly and saw nobody frowned for a minute before realiseation washed over me.

"Al or James, which ever of my annoying brother's you are come out from under that inferanal cloak this instant!" I yelled while whispering. This is an art trick I have learnt over the years by shouting at my brother's while trying to not get Mum's attention that we were argueing. That woman seems to have bat like hearing. James' head floated out of thin air.

"Hey Lils! I fancied visiting you! Do you mind?" his brown hair still defining gravity's pull. I just looked at him incredulously.

"Do I mind of course I mind! I am on my way to class thank you very much!" i told him getting more annoyed. I knew I was going to be late now and resinged myself to that fact. "What do you want?" I asked him sighing exasparted.

"Didn't you read Dad's letter?" he asked confusion on his face. I shook my head.

"I was running late" I informed him with a glare taking a bite out of the apple I had forgotten about in the excitement of being kidnaped by my brother.

"Well Dad said that I had to deliver this to you for the student you wanted it for. He thought it was too long a journey to be done by owl." James satated rolling his eyes, sometimes we thought our dad was a little crazy, but then again all the best people were.

I took the broom he offered me and looked at it. It was a new version of the Firebolt. I looked at James confused as to who was footing the bill ofr such an expensive broom. It wasn't that our family didn't have the money to do so but more the fact that it cost just under a thousand galleons. James also gave me an envolope. I frowned at him and he shrugged his shoulders and I stated walking to my next lesson. "Lil?" James said to me causing me to look at him he smiled softly. "Who is the new student? I mean Dad just spent an awful lot of money on this guy." I looked at him with a secretive smile, which he understood to mean he didn't hear it from me.

"Cedric Diggory" with that I left my brother looking dumbfounded standing within an empty classroom. Since I was already late I shouldered the broom I was just given and walked to my lesson. I entered the full room without knocking and gave an apologetic look to the professor, I obserevd the class for a moment and realsised that the only seat available was next to Cedric. I quietly made may way to the seat trying not to disturb anybody's lesson more than I already had. Which was difficult as I was trying to carry the expensive broom through small isles made for people only.

When I sat down I placed the broom and my heavy bag on the stone floor at my feet and started taking notes from what the Professor was saying. "Ced?" I whispered praying that the teacher didn't notice me talking, I had already annoyed him once today. He nodded his head slightly to show I had his attention. "Can I copy your notes?" I asked him in exacly the same tone. He smiled slightly but nodded his head regardless. He didnt ask for any explination as to why I was late or why I had brought a broom with me to my lesson, but he would most likely wait until later to pounce me with his curiosity. Since he and I have shared a common room I am consitantly asked questions about my family, or the war, or his old school friends – well the ones that I knew something of.

After the lesson I ran to my room and had a quick look round I placed the broom I had been presented with that morning and ran to my History of Magic lesson. Although I was an example student I didnt really follow the History of Magic lessons I think they are a waste of good studying time. Before the school year starts I break down the History of Magic book into the bear bones of waht I need to learn and then during the year add on to my notes until I know everything rather than pay attention in the classroom. This usally leaves me with extra time to work on my assignments – plus to everyone else in the room it looks like I am taking notes. Today however I was going to use this time to read the letter's I recieved this morning.

_Hey Lils,_

_James is going to meet up with you today to give you Cedric's broom. Sorry if this means you are late to a lesson or something, but the broom being as expensive as it is and the distance to travel I feel it is more prudent to send my most troublesome son to deliver it. He should also give you an envolope it's for Cedric, please pass it on._

_All my love _

_Dad_

_PS you mum sends her love. _

When I reached the end of this letter I couldn't help but smile, my dad knew me to well, and I could no longer be annoyed at James as it was technically Dad's fault. My siblings and I never argued with Dad, mum yes, but not Dad. He is an aurror after all and we all have a life presvering instinct within us. The next one I opened was from James.

_Hey Lils,_

_Life is good so smile!_

_See you soon _

_Ja x_

At this I couldnt help but smile this letter was so James. Short sweet and to the point. It also showed that he was still trying to get everyone to call him Ja, he had been trying out new nicknames since i joined Hogwarts, and one was yet to stick. Ja, wasnt a bad one compared to the others he had tried out but this one might just stick yet. I then opend my only remaining letter form Albus. I had a quick glance around the room and noticed everyone was either sleeping or trying to sleep.

_To Lilly,_

_how are you? I havent told mum or dad yet, James found out but being James that doesnt surprise me especailly because he lives with me. I think Mum will be ok though, its Dad m worried about, as I'm long as I have you though I'm sure I will be fine. I hate to send such a short letter but I have to go, i have practice._

_Love Al. _

Albus' writing showed just how worried he was. There was nothing I could do about that though. I was just hoping he will tell Mum and Dad before to long or they will be upset either way for not knowing about thier son's life. I decided to get a few winks before my next lesson and pray that the day would be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

After my last lesson of the day, Potions, I was ready to collapse from exhaustion. I was glad the weekend was upon us the world seemed to be phlegmatic all through the week and then the weekend comes and leaves so quickly that if you blink you could miss it. This weekend I was planning on curling up in front of the warming fire and reading. The end of September was approaching fast, much faster than I wished and I wasn't ready for the cold weather than was on its way, yet. When I was almost finished with dinner, someone came and sat next to me. I looked their way and my eyes were trapped by warm grey ones that like the owner's face were smiling.

"Hey Lilly" I just smiled and turned back to what remained of my meal. "Are you going to tell me why you were late to Transfiguration?" he asked me. I could hear the smile in his masculine voice this coupled with the fact he was giving me his full attention caused me to blush. I ignored it praying that he wouldn't notice. "More importantly, why did you come to our lesson with what looked to be a brand new broom?" he continued, when I chanced a glance at him I saw his grin had gotten larger. I nodded my head and made a small noise in my throat. Cedric simply continued. "Are you finished yet?" he asked me I looked at the delicious smelling desert and conceded defeat.

"I will answer your questions if you give me your notes now" I replied indirectly answering his questioning.

"They are in the common room" he said and grabbed hold of my hand trying to get me to leave the table. Since the morning we woke up on the sofa, which I have christened the Incident within my head Cedric and my friendship has been slightly awkward. Something had changed in the short time that we knew each other and neither of us could really work out what it was. Since said Incident we have taken to having as little contact with each other as sit in our common room as far away from each other as possible while still holding a conversation. It seemed odd when somebody looked in from outside probably but it just worked for us. I gave in to the incessant pulling on my arm after having my last forlorn glance at the dessert I wanted and was promptly dragged out of the occupied Great Hall. Which as soon as we left was noteworthy increase of noise within the hall. I rolled my eyes at the gossip mongers then realized that Cedric's pace had slowed. I shrugged it off but continued walking down the hall holding Cedric's hand and enjoying the feel of it knowing that once we entered our common room all the familiarity would stop once again.

During our stroll through the Hogwarts halls, my companion and I remained silent. It felt if either of us spoke the privacy would be ruined. When we arrived he said the password and i could hear a slight regret in his voice. "I will meet you here" he said a small grin working its way back onto his face. I nodded my head and went up to my dorm, the room was exactly as i had left it. The floor was slightly messier than it had been when I first arrived. My books were strewn about the floor from where I had been last sitting while reading them or completing homework. A few pieces of my clothing were also strewn about, and a broom was thrown haphazardly upon my bed. I also found the envelope I had left there to give to Cedric. When I returned he was sitting in my usual seat. I came to a standstill for a moment then passed him the Firebolt. He looked in awe at the broom.

"Its a Firebolt!" he stated with awe. I nodded my head i vaguely recalled the the first Firebolt came out the year before the Triwizard cup.

"Its the mark four." I stated simply "they are pretty new and will set you back just under a thousand galleons." I continued. He looked at me with a large smile on his face and if I didn't already think his smile was amazing I would after seeing the pure joy on his face. I passed him the envelope in my hand and his sparkling grey eyes looked at me in confusion. "It's from my Dad, I don't know what its in it" I simply stated. Cedric opened the letter and read it through. Then pulled out one galleon and 8 sickles from the envelope with a smile on his face.

"Your Dad is apparently settling a debt to me." Cedric informed me with a small smile on his face. "He really doesn't like being in debt to anyone does he?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"No he really does try to never be in debt with anyone, over anything. What is he paying you back for?" I asked not being able to control my curiosity any longer. Cedric just smiled gently. "You are not going to tell me are you!" I said wishing I was incorrect.

"I will do you a deal." he informed me. I looked at him with some trepidation before nodding my head. "I will tell you what he is paying me back if you allow me to teach you to fly" this was his ultimatum and one that I wished he hadn't suggested. I knew i would never be a majestic or graceful flier but I knew that wishing I was a natural flier.

"I will allow you to attempt to teach me however I do not believe you will be successful."

_hope you enjoyed it, please review, will help me get them out quicker_


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am not at all happy with it and it is only a filler but i had to get to this point to manage the flying scene how I wanted it hope you enjoy and please review!_

"That doesn't make a difference. Your dad is paying me back for the money he thinks he owes me from the Tri-wizard tournament" Ced told me simply. I was slightly confused. My confusion must have shown on my face because Cedric continued to explain. "Your Dad and myself helped each other out during the final task. We also happened to pick the tri-wizard cup up at the same time, because I could not collect my winnings your dad got it all. But now I am here. He seems to have paid back the entire amount of money, via buying me a new broom and his change." I rolled my eyes. I had surrendered a whole day to attempt to learn how to fly to learn for that insignificant a story.

"Fair enough." I stated wishing I could include more to the discussion. A slight awkwardness overcame the room. I looked around it trying to find something else to discuss.

"I will meet you at nine on the Quidditch field on Saturday." Cedric said to me. I once agian looked on in confusion. "Bring your broom, I believe I read it is slower that this one." he told me with an accomidating smile. "We will not leave there until you fell confidant that you will not fall of your broom." he annouced a teaseing smile gracing his features. The smile only bringing more attention to his bright grey eyes and chisled features. I sighed in my head thinking about just how hansome he looked like that. I shook my head after realiseing this.

"Ok, I will bring a blanket to sleep in" I partially joked, though under this I really did think that me learning to fly would take that long. I smiled slightly and went upstairs to compleate my homework. Standing the the common room was once again slightly too awkward to feel comfortable in my opinion. I didbn't really understand why but it wasn't only me that felt awkward. After sitting in silence for the longest five minutes in the history of the world I went to bed and pryed that tomorrow wouldn't be awkward with our lesson.

When I awoke to the sun streaming in through a gap in the curtains. I smiled and looked outside. Halloween was very quickly approching. But today i just wore a pair of black skinny's and a multi-colour t-shirt. The shy showed no sign of any other weather occuring. So I just left my room to get some breakfast. At about 10 Cerdic walked into the great hall looking rather annoyed, his annoyance was alligned in my general direction. I was confused for a few moments wondering what was wrong with him.

"You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!" at least the mystery of why he was annoyed was solved. It was when I looked into his unusual grey eyes I remebered that I was supposed to meet him on the Quidditch pitch. I cringed he looked like someone that you didnt want to cross when he was angry. This was something I had only just learnt and the outcome of this didn't look good, for me.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I'm not used to having plans on a Saturday." I said to him imploringly, hoping he would believe me and take pity upon me. His glare only intensified.

"Then you would be more likely to remeber it wouldn't you Potter!" he said furiously. The Great Hall went silent everyone was seeing what would happen next. The majority wondering who wanted to incurr the Wealsey/Potter wrath. I stood there is shock that anyone would ever talk to me that way.

"It doesn't matter really does it?" I said in the deathly quiet my voice deadly. I turned and walked out of the hall those who were in my way parting easlily with the glare I had on my face. I stormed to the owlery and just sat there by myself for a while. I had been dreading today but looking forward to it simultanously. I knew that it was unlikely I would ever be able to fly, I was like aunt Hermione in this instance very good at learning from books but as soon as I had to do something practically without a book to help me understand the theory I fell apart.

"I'm sorry Lilly." I heard a voice say from the entrance. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled silghtly.

"It wasn't your fault." i informed him not apologising but he didn't seem to be complaining. "I shouldn't have forgotten you were right." I told cedric while over looking the grounds once again. I felt Cedric stand behind me which made me tense. He placed his hands on my hips lent his head on my shoulder and admired the view with me. After standing like this for twenty minutes he whispered in my ear.

"I see why you come here to calm down." I sighed but he continued speaking. "It really is peaceful." i nodded my head and moved.

"I though you wanted to teach me to fly." he nodded decisively and grabbed hold of my hand dragging me away. The smile on his face made my day and it was then I realized why I was so awkward around him. I found Cederic Diggory attractive. And that in itself worried me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hii everyone, _

_I wrote this as an apology for the last chapter, it was very much a filler and I was not entirely happy with it myself. I'd like to thank everyone for adding this story on to their story alerts, and would appreicate some reviews for the lack of sleep I have suffered to get this out so quickly. _

_Blackroses191191_

Once Cedric and I reached the Quidditch pitch, he squeezed my hand reassuringly. My nerves had increased suddenly as I looked around the intimidating stadium. The house colours were as bright as ever and although it was empty I was intimidated by the sheer size of the place. I was always up in the stands and the compulsory first year lessons took place on the grass in front of the school so I had never before stood on the grass in the middle of the Qudditch pitch, nor had I expected to. The towers in between the small stands seemed to go on forever. Cedric smiled at me slightly and then started talking.

" First things first, I need you to command the broom to your hand" I rolled my eyes slightly at his request, every first year could do that. I could when I was determined to get on a broom but I had been coerced into this lesson, I really didn't want to take part in.

"Up." I commanded the broom softly. The broom was not co-operating with me.

"Brooms are like horses they smell fear" I looked towards Cedric incredulousness within my eyes. He stared back with complete honesty shining through his eyes. He came and stood behind me and whispered into my ear. "Loosen up your stance is too tense. Your hand is shaking, calm down and breathe in and out, slowly. Now say up." He told me I followed his instructions. His hand hovering over mine, his chest pressed against my back. I felt safe within his arms and the only other time I had ever had that feeling was when I was in my dad's arms or occasionally my brothers. However this was different. I had a fluttering in my stomach and I didn't know what was causing it. I felt unexpectedly confident.

"Up" I said the confidence that was swelling through me was in my voice and the broom instantly jumped into my hand. I felt as though I had beaten the odds and I was proud of myself for managing to make the broom jump into my hand just as all my family had been able to do since they could walk. I wanted to jump around clapping my hands like I was three years old once again. Cedric was laughing lightly most probably at the elation upon my face. I turned to look at him ready to berate him for ruining my moment of joy. Then however I realised just how close we were standing and my words died in my throat. I swallowed to try and release the tension I head just felt. Cedric's hand went to the back of his neck, much like my dad's did when he was nervous. He moved back as soon as he lowered his hand and looked at the proud look on my face for what I had just achieved. "What's next then?" I asked him challengingly. I was more comfortable now I had finally succeeded in calling a broom to my hand.

"Well next up is the actual sitting on the broom for the most amount of manoeuvrability possible." Cedric said matter-of-factly. I never liked being on the receiving of that tone. It was normally me doing it to my family who had asked for help in whatever subject was most bothering them. Well unless I had to ask Rose for help which happened rarely enough that I detested being on the receiving end of that tone. I shuddered. The tone of voice went through me and I made a promise to myself in that moment to attempt to stop doing that tone to anyone in my family or to any one period. "For this you kind of have to sit on the broom and hover." I looked at him apprehensively. I knew I couldn't hover even a foot off the ground. The moment my feet left the ground was prime panic time. This panic tended to cause me to lose control of the broom and then believe my only chance of rescue was to let go and pray the ground was more forgiving than the last time I had attempted to fly. It never normally was the floor tended to be just as hard and unforgiving each time I fell off. Then again the family only tried to teach me to fly during the summer months. I nodded my head in understanding. I swallowed audibly but sat on the broom resolute.

"Ok" I stated out loud while trying to convince myself in my head that I could do this. I could stay on the broom hover and not lose control. That's all I had to do. It wasn't working well though. Then Cedric said something to placate my nerves.

"I will have hold of you the whole time." I looked him in the eye and nodded my head trusting him explicitly. It was a large difference from the shouting match this morning but then again we seemed to have had an unspoken agreement. I didn't quite know what it entailed but right now I didn't care. "Kick off from the ground gently" he told me in a calm level voice. I nodded my head to show I had listened and did as I was told. Cedric had hold of my broom the entire time I was rising. "Your positioning is wrong, that might be part of the trouble you have been having." He told me looking at how I was sitting on the broom. He let go of the broom momentarily to re-arrange my limbs. This was when I lost all control of the broom. I was rising at a rapid rate. Cedric shouted something at me but I didn't hear him and started hyperventilating. This of course didn't help my situation but I was too scared to care. I was drifting from the centre of the pitch and this worried me. I notice that my drifting was causing me to get closer and closer to one of the towers in the stadium. At least if I fell on to that I would not be falling over one hundred foot id t would be more like ten or twelve and although I would probably end up with a lot of bruises I would also be a lot better off that falling a hundred foot. My reasoning having found a solution to my precarious situation I resolved to hang on to the broom till I was above the tower.

When I was above the tower I dropped to my feet, realising that the floor of the seating area was only three or four foot below me at most, instantly I summoned the broom I had been flying, for lack of a better term on the stop it from having the same end as my dad's 2000 nimbus in his third year. I looked over the edge of the tower and saw just how far down it was to the floor and I breathed out a sigh of relief. It seemed I would never fly, but at least this attempt at learning how to fly did not kill me. It was then I noticed that Cedric wasn't on the pitch as I had expected. I frowned slightly, worried about his well being, I hoped I hadn't caused him any distress. I heard laboured breathing coming up the steps behind me and turned quickly my wand out just in case it was someone unsavoury. The person came up the last step and stood in the sunlight once again.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't hover?" he questioned my annoyed "And then you just let the broom control where you were going. You could have been seriously injured or killed if you weren't careful." I refrained from telling him I did inform him that I was a bad at flying, I had just neglected to say I was a disaster upon a broom. Cedric continued talking and I simply stopped listening. His words were entering one ear and exiting the other in quick succession without entering my brain.

After a few minutes he stopped his rant and took a seat looking at me beseechingly. He seemed to want an answer to a question I didn't hear so I just sat next to him soaking up the last rays of summer. At dinner time we looked at each other and silently decided neither of us really wanted to move.

"Daisy" I said out to the thin air. I may have been head girl but I was a Potter and the Potter's all seemed to have an insatiable curiosity. Especially when Hogwarts was concerned. The house elf I called appeared before me. Daisy stood at two and a half feet tall, had spindly arms and legs. Her eyes seemed too big for her head and the head itself looked much too large to be supported by her neck.

"Yes Miss Potter, How may Daisy be helping you today?" Daisy asked me speaking about herself in the third person like most house elves did. Her voice was high and squeaky but that only made Daisy cuter in my eyes. She was wearing a clean though clearly well worn tea-towel like a toga you would have seen in ancient Greece.

"Daisy how many more times must I insist you call me Lilly?" I asked her exasperated. She had been the only elf I would call upon while I was in Hogwarts, ever since James introduced me to her within the school kitchens.

"Miss Potter, what is it that you want from me?" she asked once again, and ignoring my request.

"How about you call me Miss Lilly? And my friend and I would like some sandwiches and pumpkin juice, so we can eat outside." Was all I said to her praying she would take me up on my offer of a change in name. Daisy had been a close friend of mine since I met her and I wanted her to in some way acknowledge this as well.

"Ok Miss Lilly" once she said this I smiled at her once again. "I will be bringing some out for you momentarily." I nodded my head thanking her and she disapperated before I would have had a chance to thank her in another way such as out loud. Not even two minutes later Daisy was back with a blanket and a basket which I guessed had the food I'd requested within the wicker. "So you can sit on the grass Miss Lilly" she told me brandishing the blanket at me.

"Thank you Daisy, for everything" she smiled a large smile her green eyes twinkling with delight at the gratitude that I was expressing towards her. The Hogwarts elves although held in high esteem were very rarely shown gratitude because of the people that they serve. The majority of them were adolescents meaning that they had few manners at the best of times.

"Let's go and sit on the pitch at the very least" I said to Cedric trying to persuade him to take up the thoughtfulness of Daisy.

"Ok, there will be more space for a start, and the sun is about to leave our tower now anyway." He stated, he seemed to be trying to reason the move rather than just wanting to move. He picked up the broom I had discarded carelessly earlier and went to pick up the basket as I did. Our hands brushed and my eyes instantly made contact with his. There was an intensity within the gaze I did not understand but I was afraid to break the gaze as I was afraid I would lose something that I would not regain if I looked away. "Allow me to carry it. The basket is heavy and you have had a trying day so far, you should relax slightly." I didn't argue. It was his opinion and he was entitled to it. I didn't agree so I took the broom off him and picked up the blanket once again. He looked annoyed at me that I had taken the broom off him but I shrugged it off. Cedric had said the wicker basket was heavier than expected and he would therefore need both of his hands to carry it down the many stairs that led back to the Quiddtich pitch.

Once we got back to the ground we found a suitable picnicking area and I laid out the blanket on the ground, and sat upon it trying to get comfortable while watching Cedric place the basket down and then make himself comfortable as well. He looked at me curiously before opening the basket.

"How do you know Daisy?" he asked me inquisitively. I simply looked at him with a small smile.

"Do you forget who my dad is?" I asked mischievously, when he looked confused I continued. "My dad's Father, James, was a little bit of a mischief maker. So much so he decided to make a map of the school. The map fell into my Uncle Fred and Georges hand, who eventually gave it to my dad. At the time they didn't know just how much the map would eventually mean to my dad, but gave it to him to keep him from getting into too much trouble." When he looked at me disbelievingly I changed my statement. "Well so he could get into Hogsmeade without getting caught. Anyway eventually my brother James stole the map out of a desk drawer in my dad's study and one day took me to the kitchens." I said with a little bit of a grin. Me and my brother's although we often argued and drove each other up the wall if we saw too much of each other we were very close.

"So you met Daisy on that first outing to the kitchens?" he asked me I just nodded my head while remembering the trouble we had caused in the kitchen together. We may have started a small food fight, the kitchen was a mess for a while and the house elves were beside themselves. Daisy managed to get the three of us out of the kitchen to relative safety without the other elves noticing while they were busy tiding up the mess we had created. Ever since then whenever I wanted a trustworthy house elf I would instantly think of Daisy.

Meanwhile while I had been talking Cedric had unpacked the picnic basket and found the delectable's that were held within the wicker. The sandwiches had many different fillings including the chicken from last night's leftovers accompanied by some stuffing and a tiny bit of gravy to keep the chicken moist. There was also egg and cress, ham, cheese with or without pickle, prawns and tuna with or without sweetcorn. There was also two flasks within the woven wicker which contained cooling pumpkin juice, the flasks were most likely charmed to re-fill themselves once they were empty.

"Lilly will you tell me more about you?" Cedric asked me clearly wanting to know everything I was comfortable telling him.

"I know next to nothing about you Cedric. I would like to know more about the young man I am living with." I stated with confidence. I knew however that he wouldn't settle for not learning about me. "I will compromise we can ask each other questions about what ever takes our fancy." And with that the unrelenting questions started.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"What is your favourite colour?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Favourite Quidditch team and why?

"Favourite lesson, and what makes it so interesting?"

The questions went on and on. I learnt many things about Ced as he had told me he preferred to be called by his friends he learnt many things about me, such as my favourite lesson being potions, which annoyed my dad no end as his potion lessons were not very enjoyable even if the man who taught him was well respected by him eventually. The reason I enjoyed potions so much was simply the way it took plants and animal parts that would otherwise be mainly useless and made them into something much more powerful as a whole. I looked around and saw the long shadows upon the ground the Sun was low in the sky and although we hadn't really eaten much we had eaten all through the afternoon. I looked back into the basket and saw that there were two containers left unopened within the wicker basket. I opened them cautiously and saw warm apple pie in one of them and vanilla ice cream in the other. I smiled knowing that Daisy was behind this. She seemed to know my favourite foods which I thought was slightly odd as the house elves would generally know which house preferred what very rarely house elves decided to get to know a human that well especially in a place such as Hogwarts.

I found two spoons and a plate. I frowned slightly puzzled at that but emptied the dessert out anyway. Passed Ced a spoon and simply told him to "Tuck in" the smile on my face made him look slightly worried but he tried the concoction anyway. Silence reigned as we ate the delicious dessert and once we had finished Ced looked at me with something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I looked at him as though he was slightly insane.

"Of course." I stated dead pan and completely honestly. There was no doubt in my mind. Even with my brother's and dad there was always a little bit of doubt. I was about to start thinking deeply on this when Ced grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the broom I had discarded hours before. He grabbed hold of the broom and looked at me expectedly.

"Get on the broom" he told me sternly. I looked at him and shook my head with a slight grin on my face so he knew I was not entirely serious. He just looked at me once again and I resigned and sat astride the broom. Ced then sat on the broom in front of me. "hold my waist and you won't fall, I promise." I nodded my head although he couldn't see it and moved my hands so I held on to Ced as tightly as I could without restricting his breathing. I felt my feet leave the floor but I just looked at Ced's broad back. The sight of the muscles working beneath his shirt made me have butterflies in my stomach, I didn't fully understand why but I knew there was a stirring of feelings. Something I had never felt before. Ced then broke the silence that had fallen between us on out incline to wherever it was Ced wanted me.

"Look around you Lilly, I think you will like the view" I just thought to myself that I was enjoying the view I currently had. However I moved my eyes from Ced's back and looked around at the scenery around me. What I saw took my breath away. It was a cloudless night and we were watching the sunset from the sky. The stars which would have been over powered but the sun during the day were all starting to twinkle madly which made me feel like I was watching the sunset from a view that a star would have every night. I loosened my grip on Ced and for the first time ever I was upset that I couldn't fly like the rest of my family, because I would only ever see this sight if someone took me with them once again. After the sun set I started shivering as it was a clear night and everyone knows the air cools far too rapidly to be comfortable outside on a clear night not matter how warm the day was. We declined and within minutes we were back safely on the floor.

"That was amazing thank you Ced." I said keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

"It was nothing." He said a crooked smile gracing his face. He then frowned slightly and summoned his jumper from the blanket. It had been too hot for him to keep on earlier. "You're shivering" he informed me, as if I didn't already know. I looked at the jumper and realised he wanted me to take it off him. I put it on and he seemed please about something. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked like this back up to the castle.

It had been an eventful day and I was glad it was over. I had some feelings I needed to sort out and thoughts that needed to be thoroughly examined.

* * *

Please Please Please Review, i would really appreciate it and all reviews will be answered :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to upload this on Halloween but my computer crashed so I apologize it is so late! I am a little annoyed at some of my readers due to the amount of visitors I had compared with reviews, which was none :(. I don't want to threaten to not upload if I don't get a certain amount of reviews because I don't like it when authors do that. However I would appreciate the feedback. Anyway rant over, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give me a review to tell me what you think.**

The Halloween feast would be occurring later this evening, I was currently finding my robes in the mess that was now my dormitory. I hadn't the time to clean it, I was either with Ced or doing my rounds . Since the day of my flying lesson things between me and Ced had become less complicated in one perspective yet more in another. We had taken to playing wizard's chess, something else I discovered I was abysmal at. When we weren't doing that we were doing our homework in companionable silence. Seeming to take comfort in the other's presence. We never discussed why this was we just ignored it. Yet I had realised why I took comfort in his presence. I had discovered while examining my thoughts I realised that Ced had managed to steal my affections. It wasn't love but I had a strong feeling that it could turn into love if I allowed it to develop. I wasn't going to allow it to develop, my stubbornness would not allow it to develop. I had made this decision and I was going to stick to it no matter what.

The reason I realised that my affections had been stolen, was because I trusted him explicitly which had never happened before. Even my dad who I knew would never harm a hair on my head nor allow anyone else to. Plus the butterflies I had been feeling whenever he was near was another clue. I had heard members of my family talk of such things. Normally if I am completely honest it was normally Victoire speaking of such things. See more yet less complicated. At least I knew how I felt about him, and our friendship was much more stable than it had been.

I met Ced in our common room ready attend the feast. When I saw him I smiled in greeting as he held out his arm like a true gentleman. I took it and was escorted to the Great hall by a young man for the first time which wasn't one of my brothers. At this thought I grinned and couldn't help but hope there was a Hogsmeade visit soon so I could see them both once again. Although I wouldn't admit it to either of my brothers I missed them dearly.

"Here we are my lovely lady" Ced said to me bringing me out of my musings.

"I am sorry my mind was elsewhere." I informed him apologetic I had not remembered the journey at all.

"Don't worry about it Lilly. I will see you later?" he questioned me as though he was uncertain. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at the seats around me. I noticed my cousins there immediately and sat down while looking at Ced.

"Of course" I stated while looking around the rest of the Great hall. The decorations were the same as the year before, but that did not make them any less awe-inspiring. There were pumpkins down the middle of each house table stuffed with sweets, some muggle, some wizarding. The customary live bats were flying above our heads sometimes flying into the orange and black streamers that were somehow attached to the enchanted ceiling. The candles that were usually white were black and orange and the entertainment later that evening was apparently the headless hunt. Well according to Nearly Headless Nick, who wouldn't stop complaining about them, not that he ever did.

"Forty-Five hits to my neck with an axe and I'm still not allowed to join" he was saying to somebody who would actually listen, most likely a first year as everyone else had heard the story. I smiled knowing that most people who became Gryffindor's were told the story many times through out their years at Hogwarts and as such at least a quarter of Wizarding Britain knew the story, and that was a scary thought.

"hey Lilly its been a while!" Molly and Lucy said to me in unison. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it had hasn't it. So how are you both?" I asked them. Molly answered first, she seemed to be the slightly more outgoing twin, and Lucy seemed to accept this, so followed Molly's lead.

"Well we finally heard about Teddy and Victiore expecting. Which were are not talking to you for, why didn't you tell us?" she said with a large grin on her face, telling me she wasn't really annoyed at me just upset about finding out after me. "We heard you were the first to know, you have a lot to answer for Missy!" I laughed. Through out this rant Lucy was nodding her head along in agreement. Then eventually Lucy interrupted, just then I wished she hadn't.

"So what is happening between you and Cedric?" I looked at them both a light blush staining my cheeks. I tried to find a way out but the twins had a no nonsense look about them. I shrugged my shoulder's hoping that it would be enough of an answer, yet they continued to look at me intently awaiting an answer to a question I didn't know.

"Ermm..." I said trying to think of another subject to speak about but nothing came. "Nothing" I stated as firmly as I could. Which wasn't very.

"Yes, and Uncle Charlie is getting married next week" although I didn't like the fact they were clearly disbelieving in my lie, which was perfectly reasonable once I though upon it. The three of us laughed. Uncle Charlie had upset our Grandma very much. He never got married, and probably only would when the ministry made it legal to marry Dragons or work which was unlikely. After our giggles had subsided the twin girls looked at me with determination in their eyes. I frowned slightly knowing they would find an ultimatum of some kind to force me into informing them.

"Fine, we are just friend's" I said, it was the truth. Granted part of me wanted more although I had resigned myself to stop liking him at the earliest opportunity.

"So you don't like him at all?" Lucy asked me clearly finding this conversation and my answers entertaining. I rolled my eyes at her need for gossip. Well I would call it being nosy but everybody else insisted she had an insatiable need for gossip. I instantly wanted to dismiss the accusations as something that wasn't true. However I had clearly paused a second too long in their opinion and they started squealing.

"You should make a move." Lucy told me. Being the most outgoing of the three of us she never had a problem with things like this. I on the other hand had never felt anything like this before.

"I am going to do no such thing." I stated and put a large mouthful lof food in my mouth to stop from having to comment on the subject.

"Why not?" Molly asked me, this surprised me she would never tell a guy that she liked him that was just the way she was. "he defiantly likes you." she stated simply as though this was a well known fact. I just rolled my eyes and prayed for the evening to end.

"You can't tell anyone." I informed them just to make sure. They nodded their heads in sync. The rest of the evening was quite peaceful with me determinedly ignoring my twin cousins chatting about me and Cedric. When it was the end of the evening I was relieved that I would not have to listen to them for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello to all. this chapter is dedicated to KaelynMarieCullen, who was the only person to review the previous chapter. I hope to have more in the list next time. Happy reading and dont forget to review!_

I was distracted. All that had been going around in my head the last few days were the words "he likes you, it's obvious" Lucy's words were haunting me. No matter how hard I tired I couldn't stop replaying them in my mind. This led to my school grades taking a hit, instead of being the perfect student and taking notes practically constantly I found myself completely distracted. I was thinking back trying to see what my cousins had seen to make them believe this. This situation had apparently distracted me to the point of concern. Professor Longbottom had held me behind after his class.

"Lilly, the other professors and myself are worried about you." He stated, my mind was working on double speed trying to ascertain the point of the conversation we were about to take part in. "What is wrong with you?" he asked me simply, straight to the point as usual. Me on the other hand was sick of hearing this question there was only so many ways of saying I'm fine without causing offence. "I am not asking as your Professor, I am asking as your favourite Uncle." He said a smile tugging at the ends of his lips. This had been an on-going joke for many years. It was a long time ago and Neville was around at Grandma Molly's for Christmas. My cousins and I were all playing and Vic asked who our favourite relative was. Now most of my cousins went for Uncle George or Uncle Charlie, simply because, George encourages us all to create havoc, either for our parents or for the general public, Uncle Charlie is the other's favourite since he wasn't around a lot so when we saw him it was a treat, let alone the fact he spoils us all rotten. In the wisdom of a 4 year old, I chose Uncle Neville. Now all of my cousins laughed, but I didn't know we weren't actually related, all my life we had called him Uncle Neville, and he had always been treated as a member of the family. The reason her was my favourite Uncle, and still is because I feel I can tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge me, he would wait until the end of the story, and give the advice he feels is best. Not like my other Uncles who give whatever advice they can think of just to get us out of the way. He gave Albus some good advice, even if he had little experience with the topic, and continues to help my brothers out no matter the issue. "Lilly, look at me" he startled me out of my reminiscing about my childhood. I looked into his brown eyes, which had begun the wrinkle slightly around the edges, and his mousy brown hair was greying at the temples.

"It's nothing Neville." I stated trying to convince myself and him at the same time. He frowned at my answer, clearly seeing through my bluff, but nodded anyway.

"Ok then. You know where to find me if you want to talk." His voice was disappointed, but I nodded my head with a grateful smile on my face, and started walking out of the cool greenhouse. This would be as cold as the Greenhouses get during the winter months, the warming charms on them obviously helping. I went to leave the greenhouse when I inexplicably started talking to him.

"Uncle Neville," I said hoping to get his attention. I knew I had it anyway but I needed to feel like I had it completely. "When did you realise you love Hannah?" my question was blurted out and I knew that If I didn't already have his attention I would have gained it by asking this question. I had never asked him anything like this. I never had to, nobody had ever aroused my interest like our resident undead student and I had liked it that way. I was independent and always had been, plus it didn't help having two older brothers, who seemed to scare everyone off between them. He sighed and told me to take a seat on one of the uncomfortable stools. His voice though was calm and soothing.

" both of your brother's have asked me the same question." He stated, I was rather surprised I didn't say anything but my face clearly said it all. " granted the questions they asked were a little different but they were the same general gist, I am going to answer you the same way I answered them. There wasn't one moment. It occurred over time, I liked the way she scrunched up her nose just before she sneezed and how she could take hours making sure her hair was pristine before going out into a gale and just shrugging her shoulders about the way the wind had messed up all of her hard work." I laughed knowing that Hannah was exactly like that, and there was a fond smile on Neville's face. "Now why do you ask me?" he inquired, I knew that no matter what I answered he knew the crux of the matter but I didn't care. He had clearly been discreet about Al and Ja, I knew he would be discreet about my issue to.

"I..." I opened my mouth trying to think of something to say but nothing seemed to describe my feelings.

"Who is he then?" Neville asked me his observation skills were up to par as usual.

"Oh He is..." just as I was confident enough to tell him the door to the greenhouse slid open.

"Professor , you haven't seen...?" the question was stopped there, Ced having clearly found the person he was looking for. He seemed slightly rumpled and was clearly slightly out of breath. "Never mind" he finished off his sentence rather lamely considering how urgent he had seemed only a few moments ago. His cheeks became slightly rosy from embarrassment but he quickly recovered his normal composure. "Lilly I have been looking for you for a while. I was doing our potions homework, and I was having difficulties with it, and I was wondering if you would mind helping me out?" he questioned me. He didn't beg but his eyes were, and there was no way that I could say no to him.

"Sure do you mind waiting outside for a few minutes and you can walk me back to the common room." I stated he looked slightly confused. "I was just asking for some help for my Herbology homework." I clarified for him. I could tell he didn't believe me, but being as gentlemanly as he is he nodded his head accepting the answer. I knew however he would later try and pry the answer to what we were talking about from me. He left the green house and closed the door giving us privacy once again. He leant against the glass pane next to it. Neville looked at me an amused glance in his eyes.

"Lilly." He stated, his voice was serious and his amusement was not being given away by his tone. "You need to talk to him about this" and with that, he stood up and left the greenhouse leaving Lilly to look after him in wonder, still very confused.


	12. Chapter 12

_hello to all my readers and Merry Christmas to all that celebrate. I'd like to dedicate this to KaelynMarieSalvatore and Luxraylover (as promised i got it out on Christmas woop for deadlines) for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this latest instalment and I hope to hear what you think. Read and Review Sam._

I left the greenhouse even more confused than I was when I had entered the Greenhouse. Though Neville normally gave sound advice to all, this time I didn't want to take it. The mere subject worried me and I was therefore worried. Once I had exited the greenhouse I looked towards Ced who was looking at me funny.

"Did you get the help you needed?" he asked his eyes seemed to ask me whether I had really needed help or not. I nodded my head not wanting to outright lie to his face. He smiled at me his eyes lighting up. My cheeks suddenly felt warm and I instantly looked at my feet my hair discreetly shielding my face to hide my blush.

"So what did you need help with?" I asked him. When I thought the moment of awkwardness had dragged on for moments too long.

"I just wanted some ideas on something to say for my Potions homework. I am a few inches short." He stated rather matter of fact. His eyes though betrayed a hint of embarrassment, and it took me a second to realise why. Growing up with two older brothers meant your use of the English language in innuendos was unparalleled. I tried for a few seconds to keep a straight face but it was completely hopeless. I giggled softly and he looked at me incredulous that I had understood the reason for his embarrassment. "If you are not careful, I will tickle you." He stated having found out a few weeks ago that I was ticklish, completely by accident. He had simply poked me in the side to get my attention and I was in giggles instantaneously.

"I knew you finding that out would come back and be used as blackmail for something." I stated a smile breaking through the straight face I was trying hard to maintain. However as soon as he made I contact with me I started laughing hysterically.

"That is it!" an eccentric look entered his eyes. "You better run" he stated and ran after my retreating form. Now many years of torture by my brothers had made me quick, yet I was not in any means fit and it didn't take long for Ced to catch me. Once he did he tackled me to the ground and pinned me to the floor. His fingers went to my waist and started tickling me there while he sat comfortably upon my hips. "Apologise!" he stated the entire time his fingers were busy moving on my waist.

"I-I am...sorry." I said he stopped and I had a moment to get my breath back until I finished my sentence. "That you are a few inches short!" he started his assault on my sides once more. I started fighting his hands off my once I could no longer breath and he pinned them above my head. I was still giggling slightly until I looked into his grey eyes. They were alight with happiness, but there was something lingering there as well and I had no idea what it could be. He lent down to me and I was suddenly nervous. This was no longer funny as I became aware of the position we were in. He leaned until his check was resting on mine and I heard him whisper gently into my ear.

"Are you done laughing now?" he asked me. I nodded not knowing what else to do. "Good" he continued and pulled back so he was once more sitting as straight as possible with my arms pinned. My heart was beating double time as though it was trying to escape my chest but it didn't matter in that moment I knew, I knew that I was in love with Cedric Diggory and my life would never be the same again.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hii, Ok i am sorry this is shorter than i wanted it but it came to a natural close, i will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Just want to thank KaylenMarieSalvaotre, Winter1990, and Harrypotterfan, for you like this please review. Thanks xx_

After we had arrived back at the common room I ran upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable. I also used the limited time to think, Did Cedric want to kiss me? Did he like me? For once Lilly Potter had a situation which she couldn't solve without talking to someone else. I shook my head and just before I arrived at the stairs my owl hooted at me to get my attention. I looked at her and realised she had a letter for me. Once I had persuaded my owl to give me the letter I walked downstairs reading it.

"Hey who is that from?" Ced asked me. I looked up surprised to see him there.

"My mum or dad." I stated. It wasn't that their handwriting wasn't different enough for me to tell the difference, more like sometimes Dad would dictate a letter to my mum or the other way around, to try and change my response to the letter, to see it neutrally or in other ways that it could be interpreted.

"Oh." I just sat down on the sofa and opened it. I liked that about Ced, he didn't pry into your business, and he would only ask once if he was interested.

_Lilly,_

_We hope that you are well, and are not working too hard. As you know the end of Novemeber is nearly here and Cedric has nowhere to go for Christmas. Although we do not yet want to tell him that. Can you please invite him to our home for Christmas, it is not a time of year to be alone. If he says no your Dad will come to Hogwarts and explain what happened then. I have heard that you and Ced are spending a lot of time together, be careful Lilly we don't know why he is here, don't get attached. _

_Love your mum. Xxx_

After reading this I became worried, my Mum had just pointed out something I knew all along but didn't remember whilst in his presence. I didn't know what to do, I am already attached, I didn't want to lose him. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I always did this when I was nervous as did my Dad. Dad had told us his Dad did it too, but we never saw him do it so we just put this to the back of our mind. We had a large enough family, without Dad having anyone although we missed them we had never gone without.

"What does it say?" he asked me wondering what could have been written to make me sigh.

"It's nothing."I told him. I wouldn't ask him to Christmas for a while. He may think I only wanted him to come because my parents asked, which wasn't true.

"Ok, can you read through this and tell me what I have missed. Please?" he asked me once again to help him with his homework. I nodded and got comfortable. After I had told him the things he could include I curled up on the couch, which was extremely comfortable and started dozing on the sofa.

The next thing I knew was being placed in a comfortable but freezing cold bed. I moved automatically closer to the warmth that was currently around me. A low chuckle resonated around the room.

"Shh!" I whispered still half asleep. But holding desperately onto this warmth. I didn't ever want to move, I felt safe, comfortable and loved.

"Lilly I have to go to sleep." The warmth stated, in my half conscience state I just moved over on the bed and pulled the warmth in to join me.


End file.
